


Whiplash

by AlexSmithxox



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmithxox/pseuds/AlexSmithxox
Summary: Whiplash is a short poem to add to my collection of poems. Its about a toxic relationship I was in so you have been warned.





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING*  
> This is about a toxic relationship. If you need someone to talk to about this topic, my PMs are open and just know that you don't deserve to be treated like this.

Whiplash

* * *

 

Hands brush against my skin,

Fingertips wipe away tears.

You give me _whiplash._

A hand slaps my cheek,

Fingertips leave bruises.

You give me _whiplash._

A warm gentle smile,

Then a twisted grin.


End file.
